


Orange

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [52]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: I loved the short you wrote where Robbie saves the day with his bulldozer. Would you be willing to write something about how and why Robbie even has it?





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt refers to "Clean-Up Machine" which I'm too lazy to put up a link to. It's the fourth in this series, if you need a refresher.

“A hundred!”

“No.”

“Two Hundred!”

“You’re going the wrong way.”

“ _Three_ hundred!”

“Glanni!”

“ _Please_ buy it from me!” Robbie’s cousin begged, on bended knee in front of him “I bought it for $500 and I don’t want to lose any more money than I already have!”

Robbie frowned at Glanni before looking up at the machine beside them. It was a massive bulldozer. It had probably once been yellow but time had colored it brown and rusty. 

He didn’t want to ask Glanni how he had acquired it.

“What were you even trying to do with this?” He asked instead.

“I had a plan,” Glanni responded, almost defensively, “It was going to pay off big time. But other... things happened. Please, just buy it off me so I’m not broke. We’re  _family_!”

“What am I going to do with a bulldozer?”

“... Be the talk of the town?”

“... Paint it orange and I’ll buy it full price.”

Glanni leapt to his feet and let out a “ _whoop_ ”. He grabbed Robbie’s hand and began shaking it furiously, “Thank you, thank you,  _frændi_! Can I get that in writing?!”

In a matter of hours, Robbie was the semi-proud owner of a bulldozer. After counting up his money and stealing a change of clothes, Glanni was gone. Trying to find enjoyment in his new purchase, Robbie climbed into the driver’s seat and started the engine. He could use some things at the store anyway. 

It became common for Robbie to drive his destructive eye sore through Lazytown. At first, the town was alarmed at this out-of-place construction vehicle. By the time Stephanie came to Lazytown, nearly a year later, Ziggy just rolled his eyes as Robbie’ rolled through. 

“Yup, that’s just Robbie,” He explained as she wordlessly gaped at the villain. 

“Why is it so... orange?” She asked.

Ziggy scratched his head before shrugging, “It’s...  _Robbie_?”


End file.
